When invoking an application on a device, it may be necessary to prevent unauthorized access to the application or to some capabilities of the application depending on the security permissions of the user. Existing solutions use conditional logic within application logic or within a security module to determine whether protected capabilities can be accessed. However, if permissions are set incorrectly, either accidentally or through malicious intent, protected capabilities may be accessed if the code implementing those capabilities is visible to the application. This can be a serious problem in distributed applications.
What is required is an improved system and method for developing and/or providing secure applications.